


Sumi no Bendy

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [23]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mamodo AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: In which Bendy and pals are mamodos, with the humans as partners.I may turn this into a multi-chapter story.





	Sumi no Bendy

Henry clutched the crimson and violet book tightly as he and Bendy ran through the halls, with Wally and Boris right behind them. It hadn't been easy getting into Jemaq's hideout, but having Sammy, Susie, Norman, and their mamodo partners to help made it easier. Unfortunately, they still had the blood mamodo's Searchers to deal with.

"Henry, there's a ton of 'em!"

"Alright, then let's hit them hard and fast. Ganzu Enkeru!"

Bendy held out his arms, rapidly firing ink blobs from his hands. Several of the Searchers were reduced to goo upon impact.

"We've got your back, guys!" Wally opened his book. "Go Zeruk!"

Instantly, Boris was surrounded by a bright glow, growing larger and more muscular. The wolflike mamodo let out a howl and charged into the fray, slashing at the searchers with sharp claws.

"Jeez, they just keep coming," Henry growled. "Any idea where the others are?"

"Probably dealing with more of these things," Wally answered. "From what Azriel told us, Searchers are real easy for Jemaq to make."

"Well, we're not going to let that stop us, are we?"

_Bendy and the other Toon mamodos came here to stop Jemaq and those like him,_ Henry thought. _And they can't do it alone. I promised Bendy I wouldn't let his book get burned, and I am_ not _going to let that promise get broken now._

In Henry's hands, Bendy's book started to glow brightly. Henry flipped through the pages until he saw what he was looking for.

"A new spell!"

"Well, hurry up and read it!" Bendy shouted.

Henry nodded. "Fei Enkuruk!"

As the words left his lips, a pair of ridges formed on Bendy's back, before splitting open to reveal two batlike wings. Bendy grinned.

"Oh yeah, now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Flapping his wings, he took off. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
